The very best dads
by Castlelover94
Summary: Set eight years in the future with Rusty's and Gus' daughter and a little understanding of just what family, adoption, and biology really means.
"Daddy, Daddy wake up, wake up, wake up" The little blond five year old giggled bouncing up and down on top of Rusty who moaned. He was NOT a morning person, but he could get use to this wake up call.
"Alright" He moaned pulling her into a bear hug. She squirmed laughing as he tickled her sides.  
"Daddy noooo" She cried.  
"What's the magic word?" He asked not stopping.  
"PLEASE" She screeched still laughing.  
"Good girl" He smiled.  
She curled up on his chest looking at him.  
"Are we still seeing grandma today?" She asked.  
"Yup, after we drop papa at the airport." Rusty said holding her close.  
"Does papa have to leave?" She asked pouting as she let her father sit up.  
"It's only for a few days Mari." Gus said standing in the doorway to the bedroom.  
Mari turned and looked at him still frowning.  
"But why?" She asked.  
"Do you remember how I told you about who you are named after?" Gus asked coming over he sat down on the bed.  
"Uh huh, your sister Mariana." Mari smiled.  
"Yeah, well I am going back to where we grew up to say goodbye to someone who went to go visit Mariana." Gus replied.  
"They went to heaven?" She asked looking between her fathers.  
"Yeah, so I am going home but I will be back in two days and then you and I can go to the park just the two of us."  
"Okay papa, I love you" She got up kissing him before falling back onto the bed.  
"I love you two nugget." He smiled.  
Rusty pushed the covers off and got out of bed giving Gus a quick morning kiss.  
"Ewwww" Mari giggled watching their simple interaction.  
Gus laughed as Rusty rolled his eyes and went to get their four month old son from his crib. Things were very simple here in the condo. Mari's painting's hung on the fridge and family photo's sat on the mantel and desk. The only difference in this house was there were two fathers. But Rusty and Gus both loved their kids with their whole soul. They dried the tears and kissed scrapes, they cuddled and watched Disney movies. A Lot of Disney. But they had a normal life, Rusty was writing and working with the LAPD with cold cases. Gus was the jack of all trades and did small odd jobs but got paid well and neither of them could complain.  
Rusty walked into the nursery seeing Lucas asleep with his Winnie the poo stuffed animal. He smiled reaching into the crib to try to wake the sleeping baby. His chocolate brown eyes opened sleepily to look a Rusty.  
"Hey there sleepy head, did ou have a good night?" Rusty asked lifting him out of the crib. Having a baby in the house felt so new, they got Mari when she was 10 months and sleeping through the night. But with Lucas he was biologically theirs and had him since the day he was born. Rusty, who usually worked from home, loved it, with Mari in kindergarten he had a fun new little face to enjoy and love all day. Lucas babbled happily as Rusty kissed his cheek taking him to the changing table to get him changed and dressed.  
"I wish I didn't have to go" Gus sighed falling into the rocking chair.  
"It will be good for you," Rusty replied glancing at his husband.  
"I know" He moaned, Rusty laughed lifting Lucas back up.  
"I just hate leaving you guys" Gus frowned. Rusty stepped closer to him holding Lucas up towards him.  
"It's only two days and I know you. You will call for breakfast lunch and dinner." Rusty smiled.  
Gus smiled taking Lucas from Rusty.  
XXXXX  
Mari giggled as she ran to the door of Sharon's condo, unable to reach the doorbell she knocked watching her father walk towards her smiling. The door swung open but it wasn't who she wanted to see.  
"Hi nug" Andy smiled.  
"Hi, where's grandma?" She asked as Andy stepped aside to let her in.  
Rust sighed following her in.  
"She's in the kitchen sweetie" Andy whispered making Mari smile. Running into the kitchen she smiled happily.  
"Boo" She giggled as Sharon pretended to be frightened of the five year old.  
"Oh you scared me" She said laying her hand on her chest.  
"I sawry grandma" She replied reaching up towards Sharon who picked her up.  
"Mmmm can I get a kiss?" She asked.  
Mari smiled giving her a wet kiss.  
"Makes it all better" Sharon smiled kissing her cheek.  
"Hi mom" Rusty smiled setting the car seat down.  
"Hi, Rusty, you drop Gus off alright?" Sharon asked walking into the living room.  
"Yeah, he just texted that he was through bag check." Rusty replied.  
He lifted Lucas out of the car seat moving to sit on the couch.  
"Grandma?" Mari asked looking up at Sharon as she sat them down on the couch.  
"Yeah sweetie"  
"Did you know aunt Mariana?" She asked.  
Sharon looked at Rusty then at Mari.  
"No sweetie I didn't get to meet her." Sharon replied.  
"Oh" Mari sighed.  
"Do you want to know about her baby?" Rusty asked.  
"Papa tells me about her, and we go see her sometimes."  
"What do you do when you go to see her?" Andy asked.  
"We take her flowers, papa says she loved flowers and he tells me stories about when she was my age."  
Rusty smiled softly, Mari had Gus wrapped around his finger and if he could he would spend every waking minute with her. Rusty always thought it was because he had two younger sisters but Gus really did love having a daughter.  
"Can I spend the night tonight?" Mari asked easily changing the subject.  
"If it's alright with daddy" Sharon smiled.  
"PLEASE Daddy!" She begged.  
"It's fine with me" Rusty laughed.  
"YAY" She giggled happily.  
Sharon smiled moving Mari to sit on the couch while to took a now fussy Lucas.  
"Oh, come here, grandma wants to see you" She said laying him on her chest while trying to settle him back down.  
"What do you want to do tonight Mari?" Andy asked letting her crawl into his lap.  
"Mmmm, play go fish."  
"I think we can do that." Andy smiled.  
"Daddy taught me how to play chess and I beat him." Mari smiled laying against Andy.  
"You did?" Sharon asked, Rusty smirked, he had let her win but she was getting really good.  
"Uh huh," She smiled.  
"Yeah, she really got me" Rusty smirked.  
"If I stay here can daddy and brother come over for breakfast grandma?" Mari asked.  
"Yeah of course they can sweetie" Sharon smiled  
"Yay," She smiled  
"How about we eat dinner together too. Unless your daddy had other plans." Sharon suggested.  
"Nope, no other plans"  
"Can I help grandma?" Mari asked excitedly, she loved staying with Sharon and helping to make dinner, it had sort of become what they do together.  
"Of course you can" She smiled.  
"Alright baby" Andy said clapping his hands together as Mari jumped down. Sharon laughed handing him Lucas.  
"Don't you have grandson's Andy?" Rusty asked.  
"Yeah, your point?" He asked looking at him.  
"Never mind" Rusty laughed.  
"Daddy why did you call grandpa Andy?" Mari asked.  
"Because Andy isn't your daddy's dad" Sharon explained setting Mari on the counter.  
"What do you mean?" She asked confused.  
"Well, I married grandpa Andy after I adopted Rusty."  
"But daddy calls you mom" She looked at Sharon with the biggest eyes and Sharon smiled.  
"He does, just like you call your dads daddy and papa because to him I am his mom."  
"And daddy was adopted just like me." Mari smiled looking at Rusty who was practically holding back tears.  
"Yeah, and I love him just like they love you." Sharon smiled.  
"Lots and Lots!"  
"Yeah," Sharon laughed "And Andy loves Rusty too"  
Mari looked over at them as they both looked at each other.  
It had taken them both a while. First for Andy to understand what Rusty had gone through but also for Rusty to see that Andy would have done anything for him just like Provenza and the rest of the team would. Andy's blood clot eight years ago had really helped them.  
"Mari," Sharon look Mari's hands making the little girl look at her "You have the very best dads, and they love you lots and lots." She glanced at Rusty who smiled mouthing a soft 'I love you' to his mom. His MOM, just like he was Mari's father. Nothing in the World, not even biology could change that.


End file.
